dreamworks_school_of_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Typhoomerang
Main Page= |Release Date = September 12th, 2014 |Availability = Everyone |Model Type = Monstrous Nightmare |Stats = |Racing = *Max Speed: 9.6 *Pitch Rate: 3 *Turn Rate: 3.8 *Acceleration: 2.9 |Combat = (Lvl.50) *ATK: 300 *FPR: 405 *MOVE: 4 *CRIT: 200 *HPR: 300 *DEF: 50 *Health: 3100 |Battle = *Firepower: 8.1 *Shot Limit: 10 *Base Damage: 12 *Max Health: ? (Lvl.50) |Skills = *Aura *Wild |Price = |Store = *Regular Price: 750 Gems *Member Price: 600 Gems |UDT = }}The Typhoomerang is a Stoker Class dragon released on September 12th, 2014. They can be purchased for 750 gems (600 for members) from the store. Description From the How to Train Your Dragon Wiki: :"Typhoomerangs have a unique ability during flight: they rotate (by analogy with the typhoon/boomerang) at high speeds, zooming through the air. Though, as they rotate, they seem to pop off the objects around them, making them extremely dangerous. Ash leaves a distinctive burn on the ground. The ash apparently acts as a fertilizer; flowers will grow in the burn mark afterwards :"Typhoomerangs are high strung, hot headed and passionate dragons, and they can be extremely dangerous, or becoming over-dramatic attention hogs. Their flame spirals can be used as a territory marker, or as a mating display. Like all dragons, Typhoomerangs are extremely protective of their young. :"Despite their large size, Typhoomerangs are shown to be very fast fliers, being the third fastest fliers in the dragon world. However, they are not very agile, as their size makes it hard for them to dive, stop, or change directions. It is also revealed that in addition to its supplementary or defensive objectives, a Typhoomerang's 'flame spiral' can also be adapted for offensive usages: it can ignite its body in a manner similar to that of the Monstrous Nightmare. Its attack power is enhanced further by using the spiraling technique, which turns the dragon into a fierce, flaming drill missile. Moreover, it can use this to go faster in flight, which is demonstrated when it spins around in order to fly." For more information on the Typhoomerang, visit here. Trivia *Unlike other dragons, Typhoomerangs are the first dragons that can eat Eels, the other being the Death Song and Slithersong; *Just like the Hotburple and the Scauldron, The War Paint does not replace the Hero Skin with the customized skin. |-|Combat Stats= |-|Gallery= Hatchling and Adulthood typhe.png|Typhoomerang Egg try bef egg.png|Typhoomerang Egg before hatching try oricolor.png|Typhoomerang's default colors tphoon aft egg.png|Typhoomerang hatchling bby tphoon stand.png|Baby Typhoomerang Standing bby tphoon idle.png|Baby Typhoomerang Idle bby tphoon sit.png|Baby Typhoomerang Sitting bby tphoon sleep 1.png|Baby Typhoomerang Sleeping (profile) bby tphoon sleep 2.png|Baby Typhoomerang Sleeping (upper view) bby tphoon swim.png|Baby Typhoomerang Swimming Bby typhoo fly.png|Baby Typhoomerang Flying tphoon stand.png|Typhoomerang Standing tphoon idle.png|Typhoomerang Idle tphoon sit.png|Typhoomerang Sitting tphoon sleep 1.png|Typhoomerang Sleeping (profile) tphoon sleep 2.png|Typhoomerang Sleeping (front view) tphoon swim.png|Typhoomerang Swimming tphoon fire.png|Typhoomerang's Fire tphoon happy effect.png|Typhoomerang's Happy Particles tphoon hover.png|Typhoomerang Hovering tphoon fly.png|Typhoomerang Flying tphoon fly shot 1.png|Typhoomerang firing while flying (front view) tphoon fly shot 2.png|Typhoomerang firing while flying (profile) tphoon glide.png|Typhoomerang Gliding tphoon break.png|Typhoomerang Breaking Bioluminescent Patterns |-|Skins= War Paint tphoon wp 1.png|Typhoomerang War Paint (upper view and upper wings) tphoon wp 2.png|Typhoomerang War Paint (lower view and underwings) Category:Dragons Category:TV Series Dragons Category:Stoker Class Category:Skill: Aura Category:Skill: Wild Category:Trainable dragon Category:Reused Model Animation Dragons